The present invention relates to a device and a method for channeling upright containers out from a transport device.
These types of devices for channeling out containers are used when upright containers are to be transferred from an intermittently operating transport device to a following accumulator or a continuously operating second transport device. In the pharmaceutical industry, these devices are used in particular when containers such as small bottles or cans filled with tablets, capsules, or sugar-coated pills are to be transferred from the filling and sealing station to another transport device after they have been filled and sealed with a cap. There are a number of different ways in which devices of this type for channeling out upright containers can be designed.
It is important for quality control that only “good” containers, that is, containers which have been filled correctly as shown by a preceding inspection, are transferred to the transport device which carries them on for further processing, whereas, even if a malfunction occurs with the channeling-out of the good containers, all of the containers judged to be “bad” will continue to travel straight ahead and can thus be easily rejected. This active channeling-out of the good containers provides 100% certainty that only good containers are put on sale.